Digimon: A Heaven's song
by PaladinOfLight116
Summary: All she could think of is how she had gotten into this mess. She met a boy with a dinosaur, bested the digimon queen and then befriended a boy with a Small dog/bunny digimon. Yep this was a crazy story of digital adventures with Serena and her partner Patamon.


**AN: Yay something new, a digimon fanfiction which I have debated on doing, a OC in this story taking place in the third season, the character I have created is Serena and her partner is**

 **now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The fourth Tamer

No ones POV

A young 15 year old girl sat on the railings of a hole in the ground where a digital field was appearing. She had jet black wavy long hair that went down to her knees with orange highlights and electric blue eyes, her skin was almost a pale white. She had on a black hoodie with and orange skirt that went to her knees. Around her neck she had on a necklace with an orange and white digivice.

"Finally my big chance, that pineapple haired girl isn't going to take this moment away from me this time, uggh her and her stupid Renamon." she said to herself. When the digimon appeared it was not what she was expecting a red dinosaur (Hint hint) appeared

"Hmmm... not what I was expecting, but data is data... Patamon." a small orange and white digimon came to her side flying to her

"Hi Serena, how are you and how was school?" he said as she gave him a small pat on the head.

"It was good, but this digital field appeared and that dinosaur digimon is down there so I was hoping we could try to get one this time." she stated excitedly

"Yay! I haven't battled in a while now I would-" But Patamon was cut off as a boy with spikey brown hair goggles and a blue shirt walked in and tried to get the wild digimon to be his partner. It fired a few fireballs at him and ran off.

"Crappp... we'd better go make sure he's alright, right Patamon."

"Yep I agree Serena." She slipped Patamon into her hood and jumped down onto the ground where the boy was sitting looking shocked.

"You okay there?" She asked him. He looked almost surprised to see someone else there and jumped back.

"Yeah I'm fine, did you see anything?" He looked almost worried that someone who wasn't a digidestened saw a digimon.

"Oh no, don't worry I have a digimon myself." She stated as she waved her hands in front of her and had a nervous smile. as right on queue Patamon popped his head over hers and looked at the boy.

"Hi." Patamon said happily. The boy looked utterly shocked with his mouth open.

"Ummm... Did I do something wrong."

"No Patamon, you did nothing wrong you just... surprised him." She said, "Name's Serena ya got one?"

"..." He snapped back into reality and shook his head real quick, " Yeah, my name's Takato, that digimon was Guilmon."

"Never heard that name before." She thought about it. "I'll help you find him and show you where I put my digimon during the day."

"thanks, but no thanks. I have to find him myself."

"That's fine meet me at the park entrance after you find him okay?"

"Yeah sounds great... How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 15. Why?"

"Same age as me and I think I've seen you around before."

* * *

Serena's POV

I waited for a few hours at the park for Takato to arrive. Turns out I go to school with him. He ran past me panting with Guilmon at his side. The only words he were able to make out where Red Head before he took a seat on the ground.

"Hmmm... So pineapple hair right? I know how to get her to go away." I said

I waited for her to show up and sure enough about 10 seconds later she came around the corner. When she saw me she froze. I just stood there with a smirk on my face.

"Still can't beat me in a fight eh, Red? Afraid that my Patamon can Digivolve(Yes she only has champion form for now, she will get Ultimate last out of the group.) and your Renamon can't?"

"No I can still take you, Pumpkin." She said back. God I hate that fucking name she gave me.

"Then fight me, Red." I whipped a card out of my deck holder on my backpack from school, always keep it on me normally strapped to my skirt pocket or something.

"Let's go Patamon." I said "Okie Dokie, Serena." "Digimodify! Digievolution activated."

"Renamon were in for a fight." "I got that Rika." Rika. that's her name I'll be sure to remember

"Patamon digivolved to... Angemon."

Angemon flew a few feet off the ground, staff held in a offensive position.

"Digimodify... Vaccine buster(thought of that) activate."

A black sword appered in Renamon's hands.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" was what angemon said in a shouting voice before Renamon was on the ground in scratches.

* * *

 **Like it, Hate it please review, Hopefully I go somewhere with this story unlike my last one.**


End file.
